When metal members such as I-beams, pipe hangars, valves, fittings, machinery, sheets, plates, grating, pipe, and miscellaneous other items, fabricated from steel, iron or other hard materials, hereinafter referred to collectively as steel members, are manufactured, the manufacturing site for steel building members is usually a long distance from the site of construction of the machinery, equipment or building in which the steel members are used. The steel members therefore must be transported from the manufacturing facility to the construction site, and the members frequently must be stored prior to being used in the construction of the building. During the transportation and storage of the steel members, the surfaces of the members tend to rust and become otherwise contaminated so that the members are sometimes not suitable for use at the construction site.
While the manufacturers of steel members have developed various techniques for protecting the surfaces of the members, such as the application of paint and other protective coatings, the protective coatings tend to become damaged during handling of the steel members so that the members are not completely protected as desired. In some machinery, equipment or building structures it is highly desirable to receive and to erect the steel members in virtually perfect condition, without the presence of any surface contaminants. To provide the steel members in this condition requires the builder or a subcontractor to manually treat the steel members after delivery thereof at the construction site to remove the contaminants. The on site manual processes usually are difficult and expensive to undertake because of the massive size and weight of the steel members and the processes usually must be performed in a controlled environment such as inside a large building.